


One Piece PETs: Powerful Urges

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro & Robin give in to one another. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Powerful Urges

**One Piece PETs: Powerful Urges**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This incredible series belongs to the fantastic Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Robin is simply reading a book while Zoro is lifting a one-ton weight.

 

"3,564...3,565...3,566..." Zoro counted.

 

   Little did the Tiger Man know, Robin snuck quick peeks at him while he continued lifting. Robin smiled...seeing his rippling muscles was a real turn-on for her.

 

"5,700...5,701...5,702..." Zoro kept counting as he lifted the weight.

 

As Zoro continued lifting, he had a couple of his own sneak peeks at Robin. Her eyes, her lips, her ample cleavage, etc.

 

 _'Damn, she's so hot...!'_ he thought.

 

Robin read her book, then looked up at Zoro again. She lightly bit her lip, thinking, _'What I wouldn't give to be making out with him, right now.'_

 

Zoro looked at Robin...and felt Little Zoro coming alive.

 

 _'Any longer and I'm gonna explode...'_ he thought.

 

"...Oh, the hell with it!!!" Zoro shouted before he threw his weight away...and pounced on Robin as he roughly kissed her.

 

"MMMPH!!!" Robin cried...then moaned in his mouth. "Mm~...!"

 

"Mmm~!" Zoro moaned back as he began to wrap his tongue around Robin's.

 

   The Crane Woman's wings wrapped around the Tiger Man's neck and her legs coiled around his waist. Zoro's paws reached up Robin's shirt as he went for her bosom. Then...he began to squeeze them. Robin cried out as he did so; Zoro slowly lifted up Robin's shirt and he eyed her black lace bra.

 

"Well, hello," Zoro smirked. "Haven't seen you girls in a while."

 

"They missed you." Robin said.

 

Zoro went for her cans and gently released them from her bra. Then, he started sucking on them.

 

"Ah~..." Robin cried out.

 

"Mmmm..." Zoro moaned as he kept sucking on her melons.

 

   As he kept doing this, he unzipped his fly, letting Little Zoro out. He slowly took Robin's black lace panties off of her and entered her womanhood. Robin let out a moan as he did so. In between sucking on her nips, Zoro asked, "Ready?"

 

Robin nodded. Then...Zoro began to move.

 

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro grunted as he kept thrusting.

 

"You're getting tight...!"

 

Robin moaned and nodded her head. Zoro sped up his pace and the Crane Woman started to scream.

 

"ZORO~!!!" she cried.

 

This last for a good ten minutes until they screamed as Zoro released himself into Robin's womanhood. Zoro and Robin panted heavily.

 

"That was awesome," Zoro said.

 

"Agreed..." Robin panted.

 

Zoro then slowly pulled out of her...and as he looked up, his jaw dropped.

 

"Zoro, what is it?" Robin asked.

 

   She looked up and gasped. There, standing right in front of them, his jaw dropped, eyes wide, and long nose bleeding...is Usopp. Robin and Zoro could feel their faces turning redder than hotcakes.

 

"How long have you been there?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"...Long enough..." Usopp replied, still utterly stunned by the erotic sight before him.

 

"Well, guess what," Zoro said as he put his pants back on. "I suggest you start running for your life."

 

   He did not need to tell Usopp, for the Ferret Man had already bolted. Zoro pursued him not long after. Robin sat up as she readjusted her brassiere and put her shirt back on. She sighed.

 

"Good grief." she muttered.

 

The sound of Usopps screams can be heard as he is getting mauled by Zoro. Robin only sighed.

 

 _'Don't hurt him too much, Zoro.'_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my god, why did I think up such a title?!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
